Laisse-moi une chance Caroline
by Seih
Summary: Caroline a toujours soutenu ses amis mais, qu'arriverai-t-il, quand la vampire blonde pourrait ressentir des sentiments pour l'ennemi de ses amis ? Ses amis seront-ils toujours la quoi qu'il arrive et surtout, Klaus partagera-t-il ses sentiments envers la vampire ?
1. Chapter 1 : L'avant goût

_~Laisse-moi une chance Caroline.. ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_

_Personnages centrale : Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_

_Rating : M_

_Fiction : en cours_

_Résumé :_

Caroline a toujours soutenu ses amis mais, qu'arriverai-t-il

quand la vampire blonde pourrait ressentir des sentiments pour l'ennemi de ses amis ?

Ses amis seront-ils toujours la quoi qu'il arrive et surtout

Klaus partagera-t-il ses sentiments envers la vampire ?

Mot de l'auteur :

Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !

Je sais aussi que le « chapitre » je dirais plutôt l'avant goût de mon histoire est un peu court mais, c'est fait exprès.

Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez.

* * *

_Point de vue Caroline Forbes : _

Je me réveillais comme chaque matin avec une gueule de bois, depuis que Tyler avait donné les papiers de sa maison et qu'il n'avait écrite cette maudite lettre où il me disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'avais eu cette impression que mon cœur c'était brisé en deux. Lentement, je sortis du lit et je descendis jusqu'en bas quand la sonnette retentit. Me dirigeant vers la porte je fus surprise de voir Bonnie sous le perron.

Ouvrant la porte à Bonnie toujours étonner de la voir, je lançais un_ « Bonjour Bonnie, ça fait plaisir de te voir » _

Elle me souriait et passa devant moi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je lui emboîtais le pas et je commençai alors à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche de ce que j'allais manger ce midi. Après un moment de silence, elle prit la parole.

_"Caroline, je sais que tu es contrarié à propos de Tyler, mais tu ne peux pas boire simplement pour l'oublier. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi et ta mère, elle ne sait pas quoi faire ! Elle est venue à la pension hier demander de l'aide à Stefan et Damon, Caroline. Tu n'as pas à supporter ça toute seule, nous sommes là nous, Elena et moi aussi. Donc, aujourd'hui je vais te sortir de cette maison, on va aller faire un peu de shopping et pour finir une soirée pyjama ! "_ Bonnie venait de débiter son monologue d'un trait pour finir avec un sourire.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas refuser son offre, je lui offris l'un de mes meilleurs sourires en lui disant de me donner quelques minutes le temps de me préparer correctement pour cette virer entre filles! Elle était tellement joyeuse que cela me fit rire.

Trois heures plus tard, nous venions de faire quatre magasins. Bonnie pensait alors tout haut "C'est mieux de faire du shopping que de boire essayant d'oublier quelqu'un » ça pense ne pouvais que me faire glousser.

Bonnie et moi étions assis dans un café à l'intérieur du centre commercial quand quelqu'un tira une chaise et s'assit. Je priai de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas lui mais c'était peine perdue...


	2. Chapter 2 : Un début prometteur

Résumé. _Caroline a toujours soutenu ses amis mais, qu'arriverai-t-il, quand la vampire blonde pourrait ressentir des sentiments pour l'ennemi de ses amis ? Ses amis seront-ils toujours la quoi qu'il arrive et surtout, Klaus partagera-t-il ses sentiments envers la vampire ? _

Rating._ M_

Note de l'auteur. _Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je vais de mon mieux ! Merci à Léa Mikaelson, la première personne qui a mis un reviews sur le chapitre 1. En espérant qu'il y en aura d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, on des idées pour améliorer la fiction. Bonne lecture_

* * *

_"Un début prometteur"  
_

_Point de vue Caroline Forbes :_

Klaus tirait sur la chaise vide à côté de Caroline tout en lui disant « Bonjour Love. »

Je lui souriais et retournai mon attention sur Bonnie qui était resté figer depuis que Klaus venait d'arriver.

_« On y va Bonnie ? _» lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle accepta silencieusement et elle commença à ressembler ses affaires. Klaus pris alors la parole en grognant presque « Pourrais-je savoir où nous allons ?! »

_« Nous n'allons nulle part, Bonnie et moi on va faire du shopping, sans toi ! » en lui répondant d'un ton fâché. «À propos, comment tu sais que nous étions ici ? Tu veux me harceler avec tes cadeaux encore et encore ?! »_

Klaus me regardai sans jamais enlever se sourire arrogant qu'il avait sur le visage à chaque fois que je le croisais.

_« Love, je voulais rester au manoir et peintre mais, Rebekah ma fait une crise et m'a obligé à la conduire au centre commercial et si je te traquais, je serais venu ici bien avant que Rebekah me le demande. »_

Je me levai et commença à marcher loin avec Bonnie, mon visage rouge de colère que j'éprouvai pour ce stupide hybride. Tandis que, Bonnie me lançais toujours des regards choquer. Une fois arrivais à la porte du café on entendit Klaus murmure quelque chose d'inaudible pour les humains

_« J'ai aimé discuter avec toi Caroline Forbes »_

* * *

Nous nous précipitions à la sorti du centre commercial et surtout vers la voiture. Je supposai que Bonnie ne pouvais plus tenir, car elle me demanda de sa voix apaisante et douce

_« Caroline, pourquoi as-tu été si méchante avec Klaus? »_

J'expirai lentement, ne réalisant même pas que je retenais mon souffle depuis qu'elle avait commencé à poser sa question. J'expliquai alors lentement ma confrontation avec Klaus plutôt cette semaine.

_« Quand Tyler m'a envoyé cette lettre, j'étais brisé. Je rentrais chez moi en essayant de traiter toutes les informations qu'il m'avait écrit sur ce bout de papier et une voiture ce dirigeai vers moi. Au début, je pensais que c'était un simple étranger qui passe par là mais, rapidement la personne au volant à violemment freiner. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Klaus, j'ai tout essayé pour l'ignorer même quand il a tenté de m'appeler je l'ignorai toujours. Après quelques secondes, il est sorti de la voiture, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a ramené dans l'habitacle. J'étais assis dans sa voiture, je pleurais et sanglotais si fort Bonnie. Klaus a essayé a de nombreuse reprise de me calmer. Je dois être stupide de dire cela, mais il était c'est tellement occupé de moi au moment-là, je suis alors dit que Klaus pouvait être une personne de confiance, tu sais ? Eh bien, lorsque j'ai cessé de pleurer, il m'a demandé ce qui s'est passé. » _

_« Love, qu'est ce qui se passe ? On t'a fait du mal ? Je le jure devant dieu que je vais le tuerai ! » __Klaus avait dit cela d'un ton si intimidant_

_« Klaus calme toi ! C'est juste que j'ai reçu des nouvelles que je n'attendais pas »_ répondis-je

_« Caroline, quel que soit les nouvelles que tu as eu, tu n'as pas à agir comme ça. Dis moi et je pourrai sans doute t'aider »_

_« Non! Tout ce qui arrive est entièrement de ta faute ! Si tu n'aurais pas menacer Tyler simplement pour te venger je n'aurais jamais perdu l'amour de ma vie ! Va au diable Klaus Mikaelson, laisse-moi tranquille et n'ose même plus m'adresser la parole ! »_

J'ai sauté hors de la voiture et j'ai couru droit dans les bois et ne regardant jamais en arrière. J'ai terminé mon histoire de larmes dans mes yeux. Bonnie m'a alors étreint le plus fort possible.

_« Caroline, je sais que c'est normal d'être en colère contre Klaus, je pense que tu penses que Klaus est un montre mais, surtout il a dû te faire une faveur en laissant Tyler en vie au lieu de le tuer directement. Tu comprends ? »_

Je me suis alors reculé de Bonnie, choquai par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

_« Qui que ce soit, sort du corps de ma meilleure amie ! »_

Bonnie soupira lourdement _"Caroline, cesser de jouer l'enfant, c'est moi et je peux le prouver! Pour ton cinquième anniversaire, on a mangé tellement de gâteaux que pendant la soirée pyjama, tu as vomi dans mon sac avec mes vêtements de rechange. Et par la suite ma mère a tuée! " _Terminant de raconter son histoire Bonnie et moi éclations de rire La sonnette retendit alors et soudain un sentiment étrange envahie comme si je savais qui s'était. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, n'étant plus vraiment surprise de la personne présente. Klaus en personne.

_Bonnie estima alors que c'était le bon moment pour partir. « Hey Care, nous ferons une soirée pyjama un autre jour ! J'ai oublié que j'avais des plans avec.. Matt. Oui j'ai des projets avec Matt, donc j'y vais. Bye Caroline, Klaus. » E_lle termina son monologue en courant presque vers sa voiture. J'avais la sensation de mettre fait abandonner, comme un chien qu'on laisse au bord de la route. Elle va me le payer de me laisse seule avec Klaus !

Klaus me regardais silencieusement de la tête au pied, je me rendis alors compte que je ne portais qu'un débardeur et un short. J'ai attrapé son menton avec ma main et pour que ses yeux soient axées sur les miens.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"_

Il me regarda alors et je ressentais une sensation étrange, comme s'il lisait à travers moi avec son regard charmeur. Je sentais que non partagions un moment d'intimité telle que je n'avais jamais éprouvé les mêmes émotions quand j'étais avec Tyler. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, sur le moment je voulais que Klaus m'embrasse. Klaus brisa alors le silence en me remettant en question.

_"Vas-tu m'embrasse enfin ?"_

* * *

_Vos avis ? Prochain chapitre _


	3. Chapter 3 :  Une erreur ou un avenir

_~Laisse-moi une chance Caroline.. ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_

_Personnages centrale_ _: Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_

_Rating_ _: M_

_Fiction_ _: en cours_

_Résumé :_  
Caroline a toujours soutenu ses amis mais, qu'arriverai-t-il  
quand la vampire blonde pourrait ressentir des sentiments pour l'ennemi de ses amis ?  
Ses amis seront-ils toujours la quoi qu'il arrive et surtout  
Klaus partagera-t-il ses sentiments envers la vampire ?

Mot de l'auteur :  
Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !  
Ce chapitre est un petit extra. Merci a Léa Mikaelson et au guest pour leur reviews  
Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez.

* * *

« Une erreur ou un avenir qui commence? »

* * *

_Point de vue Caroline Forbes :_

J'étais totalement figé sur place. Je voulais vraiment que l'hybride m'embrasse ou c'était simplement un stupide rêve ? J'allais m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il glissa lentement ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui et me caler contre la porte. Ses lèvres étaient si douce que je me surpris à prier pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Il m'embrassa avec une telle force que j'avais l'impression d'être sa seule source d'oxygène sur cette terre. J'ai entouré sa taille de mes jambes en approfondissant le baiser. À bout de souffle, il s'est détachai de moi.

_« Où est ta chambre sweetheart ? »_ a-t-il demandai d'une voix rauque.

_« En haut, première porte à gauche. » _Dès que ces mots franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, il ce saisi de ma bouche pour un nouveau baiser. Je me suis alors rendu compte que nous étions montés que lorsque je sentis mon lit sous moi. J'enlevai alors tendrement sa chemise en glissant mes mains sur son torse parfait.

Tandis qu'il commençait à enlever mon haut, nous avons entendu une porte de voiture claquer. J'ai couru méfiante jusqu'à ma fenêtre de peur que ma mère soit rentrée plutôt que prévu. C'était mon voisin qui rentrer, plus de peur que de mal. Me retournant vers Klaus, ses lèvres étaient légèrement boursouflées par l'intensité de notre baiser. Son torse avait quelque marque de griffure apparente. J'ai regardé son visage et ses yeux exprimer que du désir pur, ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatés et il commença à haletait paisiblement.

_« Klaus » _commençais-je, mais je fus vite couper.

_« Caroline, je sais ce que tu vas dire, que nous allons faire une connerie, que cela ne se reproduira jamais mais, je ressens des sentiments à ton égard et je sais que toi aussi. Alors, donne moi juste une chance. S'il te plait Caroline. »_ il venait de dire cela d'un ton si vulnérable.

Je me suis alors souvenu de quelque chose _« Klaus, je ne sens mal de t'avoir crié dessus. J'étais si furieuse que Tyler soit parti que, je m'en suis pris immédiatement à toi et je le regrette. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je suis là en train de t'embrasser. Tu as menacé de tuer mon petit ami et ça je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier. Tu as tué tant de personnes et tu ne t'en soucis même pas, tu as fait du mal à mes amis, à moi aussi ! Si tu étais dans la même position que moi, est-ce que tu __pardonnerais si facilement ? »_

Klaus monta lentement vers moi en commençant à parler _« Caroline, je sais ce que tu me reproches que Tyler soit parti, mais je ne lui est jamais dit de partir du jour au lendemain ! Si j'étais lui, je serais resté avec toi, c'est ce que font les gens amoureux non ? S'il te plait, donne moi une chance de te montrer qu'il y a une part d'humanité en moi. Permet moi de t'amenai quelque part, un rendez-vous si tu préfères ! »_

J'ai regardé Klaus d'un œil étonnai mais, pourtant j'acceptai d'un signe de la tête.

J'avais un rendez-vous avec Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Chapitre très court, mais comme je les dis plus en haut, c'est un extra. Dans la soirée, un OS sera publiée et sans doute une page facebook sera créé ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis dans un reviews.

Bonne journée.

Seih


End file.
